Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is one of the male protagonist in the FanFiction [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11456106/1/The-Magic-Knight The Magic Knight] written by [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6472202/HolyKnightX HolyknightX]. Lance is the Descendant of both Sir Lancelot the Knight and Merlin Ambrosius the Magician. He's the son of Galahad the former Head of the Paladin and Gabriel one of the Four Great Seraph in Heaven. He was born in Kuoh Town along in the Du Lac residence, along with his dad and he befriended both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shoudou whose parents each knew each other and worked together. All three of them played together all of the time and talked about their dream to be just like their parents one day. When Lance was seven years old, he had to move away to the Chivalric Order for his training to become a True Knight. After ten years of training to master both of his inherited abilities as a Knight and Magician, Lance became a Knight and was able to move back to his residence back in his hometown. He's now a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy, and he later started his own club and became president of the new club Knights of Chivalry. Appearance Lance is a 17yr old of average height, thanks to his training in the Chivalric Order he gained a more toned body. He inherited qualities from both of his parents, including brown hair from his father and his green eyes from his mother. While in War God, Lance's eyes turns a darker shade of green and his hair turns blonde like his mother and uncle. After transferring to Kuoh Academy, he wears the boys' winter style uniform. While on missions he wears a modified black blazer, white dress shirt, black pants, and shoes. He also wears dark silver armor covering his arms and legs. When under Secace's influence, his upper body is covered with a dark silver armor with silver pauldrons on his shoulders, with his left arm covered with a silver armor, his right arm is covered with dark purple armor with clawed hand (with the green tips), his bottom half is surrounded by dark armor and a metal semi-circle on his back. Personality Lance inherited both his kind and brave personality from his parents, he also grew to cares about and treasures both of his friends and family. He also cares deeply about the children who grew up within the Chivalric Order's orphanage and treats them as his siblings. As a Knight of both the Chivalric Order and the Du Lac family, he follows and honor the Code of Chivalry. Despite Lancelot's role as a Knight and the heir to the Du Lac family, he can also be laidback and makes it a habit to sleep whenever he gets the opportunity. Despite his generally kind personality, he can sometimes become completely brutal against his opponents whenever his friends or family are harmed or mocked. History Lance was born into the Du Lac Family, a group of Knights the descendants of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot, a member of the The Round Table and King Arthur's 'Greatest Swordsman'. He's also the descendant of the Human, who also studied Demonic power and their spells. And inevitably developed the System of Magic used by Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lance inherited both the qualities' of both his Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius, making him the First Generation Magic Knight. Lance is the son of Galahad Du Lac, who was the Former Head of the Paladin and a man known as the "True God of War". And Gabriel, a women known as the "Strongest Woman in Heaven". Since his mother was an Angel, Lance had to be born in a hospital that was located in Heaven. After being born, he was raised in the Du Lac residence, which was located in Kuoh Town by his father most of the time. His mother also visited him from time to time, while she wasn't busy with her duties as a Seraph. While he grew up in Kuoh Town, he later became childhood friends of both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. With both of their parents being either affiliated with the Chivalric Order or the Vatican, though Issei's parents were retired Knights who worked with the Chivalric Order. After they had parted ways with each other, they promised each other that they'd see each other again. He later left with his dad to the Chivalric Order, where he met and befriended both Jeanne and Yumi. After moving into the Chivalric Order when he was seven, Lance started his training to become a real Knight. He later started to constantly visit the children in the orphanage, which later caused him to become their (Aniki/Onii-Sama). Plot While in the middle of training with a fellow Knight of the Chivalric Order, he was called by the current Seven Paladins. Powers & Abilities [[War God Mode|'War God']] War God (乱神, Ranshin): also known as the Power of the War God, an ability only inherited by certain members of the Du Lac Family. When active, he gains an increase in physical abilities and his battle instincts. If this form isn't mastered Lance will lose his sense of humanity and act brutally in combat. Aura (霊気): After his extensive and intense training, Lance is one of the Knights who're able to tap into the life-force that flows throughout his body. This allows him to create an aura of life-force around his body to greatly increase his strength, speed, defense and his resistance to magical attacks. Light Weapons: Being born as an half-Angel, Lance is able to create several weapons of light with ease. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: As a natural born Holy Sword user, Lance is able to wield any Holy Sword in the existence. This includes his families' prized Holy Sword, Arondight. Master Swordsmanship: As a member of the Du Lac family, Lance is gifted when it came to using a sword. After his training in the Chivalric Order, his abilities grew to the point where he's able to fight against others who're known as Master of the sword. This is shown through his masterful use of Secace. Master Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, Lance is naturally knowledgeable of magical calculations and spells. And after his training with both of his grandfather and uncle over the years, he gained a wide variety of knowledge about magical spells and how to break through them. Lance is also classed as a Magic Swordsman. Master Combatant: Lance is a highly gifted fighter, which was inherited from his father. This was shown when he fought against a Devil as a child. And after his training within the Chivalric Order, along with the training he had with his father. Lance is skilled enough to fight against other known Master Martial Artists. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait of the members of the Du Lac family, is their ability to stand against several High-Class Devils despite being only Human. During his trainee days in the Chivalric Order, he's been shown to be able to fight against High-Level foes alone. This is one of the reasons why he's known as the "Strongest Knight of this Generation". Master Technician: Despite Lance's mainly laidback demeanor, he's highly intelligent and is able to match even Sona in both intellect and coming up with several battle strategy. And this is combined with his Immense Combat Skill, Lance becames a formidable opponent. Superhuman Strength: Lance inherited strong genes from both of his parents, who're both at the level of a Maou. As a child he was able to fight a Devil. After his training in the Chivalric Order, he can easily fight on par with a High-Class Devil. This is shown when he caught both Issei's and Raiser's attacks with one hand each. Superhuman Speed: Lance possess a large amount of speed that's on par with a Knight's Godspeed, gained through his intense training with the Chivalric Order. As a Technique-Type Fighter, he mainly focuses on both his speed and mobility. Superhuman Stamina: After his the intense and extensive training within the Chivalric Order in order to become a Knight, Lance had gained a large amount of stamina. He gained the ability to fight for a large amount of time almost hours without tiring. Superhuman Durability: Lance has a large amount of durability, which was gained through his intense training with the Chivalric Order. He gained enough durability to endure several attacks without much damage. This is shown when he was able to endure an attack from Issei while he was in Balance Breaker form. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lance is able to fly using his 10 pure white Angel wings. Equipment ProtoExcalibur-0.png|Light of the Lake Sword: Arondight 439692-claymore sword super.png|Demonic War Sword: Secace 1.jpg|Initial Cursed Form Testament-ss2-episode-9-img-13.jpg|Full Cursed Form Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): One of Lance's main weapons the Light of the Lake, '''it was originally in the possession of his ancestor Sir Lancelot which he used to fight against Devils and Dragons who threatened Camelot. It's the strongest Holy Sword that's after Caliburn, it can release a massive holy aura that surpass both Durandal and Excalibur. It also carries powerful Dragon-Slaying abilities, which gives it the ability to easily butcher a High-Level Dragon, which gives it it's well known title as the '''Ultimate Dragon Slayer. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): One of Lance's main weapons the Demonic War Sword, it was originally in the possession of Sir Lancelot. It's the strongest Demon Sword after Gram, it can release a massive demonic slash capable of tearing through space and barriers. However, due to do its curse it cause their user to enter a berserk form, but when the form eventually ends the power rebounds on the user and causing them immense physical damage to their bodies. Trivia *Lance's birthday is May 8. *Lance's height is 5'7" and his weight is 135lbs. *Lance's favorite dessert is Molten Chocolate Cake. *Lance's favorite drink is coffee as opposed to Arthur's love for tea. *Lance has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata and some Youkai. *Despite being the descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius and Sir Lancelot, he didn't inherit the right to be the heir of both families'. *Lance is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Lance's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *Arondight resembles Excalibur Proto from Fate/Stay Night. *Lance's War God Mode was inspired from Medaka's Box. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category: Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy